fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigator
|-|Tigator = |label2 = Variations |data2 = Tigator Overload Tigator Osbyss Tigator |label3 = Partner |data3 = Arric |label4 = First Appearance |data4 = ???}} Descriptions: Is a tiger-like bakugan. He has sharp claws and a scary look. He has two wings to help him fly. He is black with purple stripes. Ability: *'Intimidation! ( Tigator scares at his opponent with a creepy look, an explosion takes place afterwards )' |-|Overload Tigator = Description: Is a tiger-like bakugan with two wings, two heads, is black with purple stripes, and has one stripe that cirlces his neck and goes down to his tail. Abilities: |-|Osbyss Tigator = }} } Descriptions: A tiger with slick black fur, hanging down. He has a crest below his neck. Abilities: *'Smoggy Smug- Osbyss Tigator charges into the opponent with black smoke leaving his body, after impact' Osbyss Tigator (Corper's Darkus Legendary Bakugan form): Descriptions: A tiger with golden armor, two heads above his head, and a bladed tail. He has black fur with purple outlines around his eyes. He asborbs smoke with any abilities being called. Abilities: *'Internal Outside- Osbyss Tigator slashes the opponent with his tail. A mark is left on the opponent, that absorbs smog' *'Smoked Away- Osbyss Tigator's body releases smoke to hide himself' *'Blasted Smoke- Osbyss Tigator releases a ball of smoke at the opponent' *'Thrashed Blade- Osbyss Tigator's blade blasts off her tail' *'Smextinguisher- Osbyss Tigator's tail releases dense smoke from its tip' *'Crested Surst- Osbyss Tigator releases a solid smoke blast at the opponent*' *'Angel's Embrace- Osbyss Tigator turns to Angelic Tigator' *'Devil's Embrace- Osbyss Tigator turns to Demonic Tigator' Ultimate Abilities: *'Neutralizeam- Osbyss Tigator's main head and two other heads each release a beam. The beams combine into one large beam' *'Three Term Intimidation- The opponent glows gold, purple, and blue, then explodes three times' Sacred Ability: |-|Angelic Tigator = Darkus }} Description: Tigator has a yellow hoop above his head and angel wings. Tigator's three heads now are one main head again. His tail is changed to a regular black tail with four yellow hoops surrounding and rotating around it. He has an automatic ability to absorb polution from the air. Personality: Is kind, gentle, and isn't a huge attacker. He doesn't like to hurt his opponent, after killing a fellow opponent on accident. Abilities: *'Heavenly Held- A yellow hoop wraps around the opponent' *'Sharing Life- The opponent gains a light blue aura, losing energy to Tigator's gain' *'Cloudy Disappearance- Angelic Tigator turns to a cloud, disappearing' *'Recovery Pass- A large yellow hoop protects Angelic Tigator. Angelic Tigator gains energy if the blocked attack is ranged base' *'Give Back- The opponent glows white and recovers energy, while Angelic Tigator gains a blue aura' *'Blue or White- Angelic Tigator's aura changes' *'Sharing's A Blast- Angelic Tigator releases a blast from his tail, giving the opponent back energy or draining the opponent's energy depending on the aura' *'Timely Share- Angelic Tigator releases a beam from his tail, giving the opponent back huge amounts of energy or draining energy from the opponent, depending on the aura' Ultimate Abilities: *'Life's Over- Angelic Tigator and his opponent gain a yellow aura, that returns the bakugan to its ball form if they have too little or too much energy' *'Non-Lasting Freedom- The opponent is trapped in symbolic cage with an opened door. When an exiting or entering is triggered, the cage explodes. Angelic Tigator changes to Demonic Tigator afterwards' Sacred Abilities: *'Without Damage- Damage is stopped and transferred into energy per every attack' Tag Abilities: |-|Demonic Tigator = Darkus }} Description: Two large fangs come out of Tigator's mouth. Tigator's wings turn to dark-red wings. His eyes are now red and his body has became more demonic; spiky, stiff fur everywhere. Tigator's tail has turned to a blade with blades coming out. Absorbs pollution to strengthen his power. Personity Villainous; always hungry for energy. Abilities: *'Lost Soul- Demonic Tigator's opponent is trapped in a soul taking sphere' *'Overcooked Soul- The opponent burns in purple flames, while giving Demonic Tigator the opponent's soul energy' *'Set Soul-Fire- Demonic Tigator's opponent glows purple, then turns to red flames' *'H-Shard Missiles- Spikes shoot of Demonic Tigator's body, blasting towards the opponent' *'Stolen Soul- Demonic Tigator's tail turns into a purple hand' *'Backfire Return- Demonic Tigator returns the opponent's blast attack with his tail. The attack grows in power and has a dark red aura, exploding upon impact' *'Internal Wave- Demonic Tigator swings his tail, creating a wave. The wave goes through the opponent, setting them on fire internally' Ultimate Abilities: *'Soul Overdose- Demonic Tigator eats an orb of souls, increasing his strength greatly' *'Eyed Soulen- Demonic Tigator's eyes turn black, draining the opponent's soul when it see Tigator's eyes *'Soul-Fire Calamitous- Demonic Tigator releases an ominous beam with dark red flames''' Sacred Abilities: *'Over-Score Intimidation- Demonic Tigator's opponent bursts into dark red flames. For every ember of the flame, the opponent faces an explosion 15 times' Tag Abilities: Category:Tigator Category:Overload Tigator Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Angelic Tigator Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Arric Category:Wolf Story 3 Character Category:Wolf Story 4 Character Category:Wolf Story 5 Character Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:Dark-Bright Corper Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Bakugan Galaxy Character Category:Legends' Rage Character Category:Bakugan Category:Male Bakugan